Fuego
by WhiteyBlut
Summary: Estaba parado desnudo, mirando hacia la nada a través de un gran ventanal rascándose una nalga, preguntándose ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?, bueno, esta es su historia. /Riren/Oneshot/.HPB Eren!.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de** Hajime Isayama,** no me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo para cumplir mis fantasías de fujoshi..

**N/T):** Estoy tan feliz de poderles traer esta pequeña historia por el **cumpleaños **de mi Mocoso ojiverde, y aunque no me crean la escribí en una noche, hahaha, espero le guste.

Y se preguntaran:¿Y las demashistorias…?, bueno, ni yo sé ):

**PD:** Para este fan use algunos nombres de **movimientos*** si quieren darse una idea pueden buscarlos en internet! Al final les deje los dos más **"complicados"** y la forma en la que los **encuentran en Youtube**.

-La canción que utilice es: "**Blood / Water" de Grandson.**

-Les **recomiendo** mucho escucharla con la historia! Les encantara la canción!

**FUEGO**

…

**Ser uno con la vida significa ser uno con el ahora. Entonces nos damos cuenta de que no vivimos la vida, sino que ésta nos vive. La vida es la bailarina y nosotros somos la danza.**

**Eckhart Tolle**

…

Ser una persona sería, poco expresiva era una mala combinación cuando de expresar sus sentimientos se tratase, Levi llevaba tres años compartiendo departamento con su compañero de universidad, un chico que al principio lo sacaba de sus casillas, era desordenado, infantil, tragón, se negaba a creer que a pesar de ser como un niño, esté trabajará en un bar para pagar sus estudios, siempre le insistía que fuera a verlo porque los espectáculos eran de primera, pero para el pelinegro esos lugares serían los últimos que visitaría con vida.

No supo en qué momento los sentimientos por ese chico cambiaron, de verlo siempre como una insoportable compañía a extrañarlo si se ausentaba, a pesar de estudiar en la misma universidad pocas veces se encontraban ya que sus edificios de carrera estaba muy separados uno de otro.

Lo observaba de vez en cuando en los jardines reunido con sus amigos, notó que estaba jodido cuando se molestó con el castaño por verlo abrazado a una chica de cabello negro, se hizo un berrinche por sus celos injustificados, no sabía que hacer al respecto, no estaba ni seguro que Eren correspondiera sus sentimientos, por eso mantuvo su sentir por más de un año, se conformaba con verlo todas las mañanas y todas las tardes, sabiendo que los fines de semana la pasarían juntos viendo películas o jugando videojuegos como los grandes amigo que eran, solo eso, amigos.

—Levi, por favor—. Eren suplicaba con ambas manos entrelazadas.

—No Eren, no pienso ir—. Levi lo pasó de lado dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Vamos, es mi último día—. Lo siguió hasta donde estaba.

—Eren—. Suspiro. —No tengo nada en contra de como ganas dinero, pero no me interesa nada ir a ese tipo de lugares—. Hizo una mueca de disgusto mirando de nuevo al castaño.

—Pero no es un mal lugar, hazlo por nuestra amistad—. Eren hizo pucheros intentado poner la mejor expresión de cachorro regañado en su rostro.

Levi lo miro por unos momentos, amaba esa cara infantil que le ponía cuando le rogaba, claro, era algo que nunca le permitiría saber, pues Eren podía conseguir todo lo que quisiera con esos ojos.

Meditó un poco en su mente.

—Eren—.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor—. Levi soltó un gruñido y Eren supo que había ganado. —Te prometo que no te arrepentirás—. Saltó a sus brazos.

Levi se tensó ante el acto de su amigo pero correspondió su abrazo, Eren le dijo que dejaría la dirección escrita en la mesita de la sala, se apresuró a su habitación para alistarse antes de irse, Levi hizo lo mismo, se fue a encerrar a la suya.

Se tiró en su cama suspirando, no le apetecía ir a un bar y tomar, pero como era el último día de trabajo del chico no podía fallarle, se tomaría un trago en la barra en lo que platicaba con él, solo eso un trago, no quería sobrepasarse y hacer una estupidez.

—Levi me tengo que ir, te veo en la noche, por favor no me falles—. Hablo Eren detrás de la puerta.

—Es una promesa—. Grito en respuesta.

No escuchó respuesta por parte del chico, supuso se había marchado, tomó una de sus almohadas tapándose la cara con fuerza soltando un lloriqueó que sonó más como un berreo.

Levantó la almohada con ambas mano sobre su cabeza y la miró fijamente, resopló lanzándola contra la pared.

Se dio una ducha, dejo su celular en su mesa de noche para cargarlo, llevaba su quinto cambio de ropa, se miró al espejo acomodándose la camisa.

—Ok, no es súper casual, pero tampoco exagerado—. Se dijo mirándose de diferentes ángulos. —Tch, mejor usare la camisa azul—. Volvió a cambiarse colocando la nueva camisa.

Dio una mirada rápida a su celular, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, se le estaba haciendo tarde, tomó toda la ropa que estaba tirada haciéndola un bulto en una esquina, se alborotó el cabello, se dio una última mirada en el espejo, se guiñó un ojo apuntándose con ambos dedos, observó lo ridículo que fue su acto haciendo una mueca y negando con la cabeza.

Salió del departamento, sin ánimo y tiempo de esperar el ascensor, bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, trepó a su auto, sin perder más tiempo salió hacia su destino.

Se sorprendió al llegar al lugar, se suponía que era un bar cualquiera al que iría.

—¿Maria Dance Club?—. Leyó sin entender bajando la mirada por él parabrisas, reviso la nota que Eren le había dejado en la sala con la dirección, estaba correcta pero el nombre no estaba en lo correcto.

Un golpe en el cristal lo hizo voltear con brusquedad, bajo el vidrio y miró al chico que le sonreía amablemente.

—¿Viene al club señor?—. Interrogó el chico.

—Estoy buscando el "Bar" Maria, pero al parecer me equivoqué—. Sonrió un tanto nervioso.

—Oh no señor, este es un bar, pero lo principal son los espectáculos—. Le explicó con ánimo.

—Ya veo—. Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Si me permite, aparcare su auto si lo desea, estamos haciendo fila señor—. Le sonrió un tanto apenado señalándole la cola de autos.

—Si claro, perdóname—. Se disculpó observando la cantidad de autos que se habían juntado. —Gracias por todo... Connie—. Entrecerró los ojos leyendo el pequeño nickname plateado que colgaba de su chaleco.

—Que disfrute su noche señor—. Le entrego un boleto y subió a su auto para llevárselo.

Se quedó frente al gran establecimiento, se arrepintió un poco de no venir más arreglado, el lugar se veía bastante ostentoso, se acercó a la puerta donde una morena con cara de pocos amigos lo recibió.

—¿Tiene reservación?—. Pegunto mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Levi le devolvió la misma mirada de pocos amigos la chica, ¿Reservación?, se supone que era un bar, esperaba que Eren previera eso porque sería una vergüenza que la chica, "Ymir" leyó su nickname, lo bateara.

—Levi—. Contestó sin ánimos, la chica levantó una ceja torciendo los labios. —Levi Ackerman—. Le repitió, la morena lo miró divertida abriendo la boca en lo que él creía era una sonrisa.

—¿Así que tú eres el amigo del guapo?—. Levi frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso estaba hablando de Eren?. —Sígueme cariño—. La morena le indicó con un dedo que la acompañara. —Mi amor, ¿Puedes seguir recibiendo gente por mí?—. Levi siguió con la mirada la vista de la mujer, divisó a otra más pequeña de cabellos rubios quien asentía feliz.

Lo llevó a través del enorme lugar, pasaron de largo la gran barra, busco con la mirada al chico en esta pero sólo diviso a dos hombres que se sonreían platicando. Sé suponía qué Eren trabaja en la barra, ¿Cierto?, bueno él dijo que trabaja en un "Bar", ¿Acaso seria mesero?.

—Aquí está tu lugar, todo lo que pidas va por cuenta de la casa, así que aprovecha suertudo—. La mujer le sonrió señalándole un sillón con su respectiva mesa justo frente al escenario, estaba seguro que si se estiraba lo suficiente lo tocaría con la mano.

—Esto debe ser un error, yo vine a ver a Eren—. Levi negó con la cabeza observando su lugar asignado.

La mujer lo miró aún más divertida, entendió por completo que el chico no le había contado lo que hacía en ese lugar, reprimió sus ganas de reír.

—Cariño, tienes el mejor lugar de toda la noche para ver a la estrella de aquí—. Señaló el asiento y se dio media vuelta para irse. —Que lo disfrutes—. Se giró sobre su hombro riendo con una mirada que no le dio buena espina.

Suspiró mirando nuevamente el sillón, no podía salir corriendo de ahí, más porque parecía que Eren se tomó todo el asunto en sus manos, un lugar "VIP" y bebidas sin costo, se acomodó justo en el medio un tanto nervioso.

—¿Le ofrezco algo para tomar señor?—. Una chica castaña lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Un whisky solo está bien gracias—. Le sonrió amablemente y la chica solo asintió.

No pasó mucho de su pedido y ya tenía su trago en la mesa, le dio un pequeño sorbo saboreando el líquido, levantó ambas cejas mirando el contenido, se notaba que era de muy buena calidad, no quería saber en cuanto estaba esa bebida en el menú, siguió degustando su trago observando todo el lugar, el escenario tenía forma de una pequeña "T" y él se encontraba al final de esta, técnicamente si era el mejor lugar de todo el establecimiento.

—¿Le ofrezco algo más de tomar?, él espectáculo no tardará mucho en empezar—. La misma chica se volvió a acercar a él, la miró por unos segundos y ordenó lo mismo.

Revolvió el poco líquido que quedaba y lo bebió de un sorbo esperando el nuevo trago ordenado.

—Eren me dijo que le diera un whisky doble—. Rio la chica mirando al pelinegro. —Dice que lo va a necesitar—. Dejó el trago en la mesa riendo cómplice.

Levi quiso interrogar a la mujer pero antes de que pudiera decir algo las luces se apagaron, giró la vista al escenario un tanto nervioso. Se relajó un poco cuando no reconoció a ninguno de los hombres que bailaban, si Eren no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde demonios se ocultaba?, observó sin muchos ánimos los espectáculos que pasaban, su trago seguía sin ser tocado, la gente aplaudía y gritaba pero él se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra estrella del lugar, que hoy se despide de nosotros con este espectáculo—. Resonó una voz masculina en los parlantes.

—¿Estrella del lugar?—. Repitió sin entender que pasaba.

Las luces se apagaron dejando en completa obscuridad el lugar.

—Alguien que llame a los bomberos, porque estoy ardiendo—. Ronroneo sensualmente una voz que se le hizo familiar.

Una música fuerte comenzó a sonar.

**We'll never get free****  
****Lamb to the slaughter****  
****What you gon' do****  
****When there's blood in the water**

Se encendió una luz que apuntaba justo en medio de ese escenario, donde estaba un hombre recargado en una barra de metal con un traje que parecía de un bombero, no se le veía la cara por que miraba al suelo y el casco lo cubría. 

**The price of your greed****  
****Is your son and your daughter****  
****What you gon' do**

En un rápido movimiento girándose para dar la espalda al público, se retiró el casco lanzándolo, giró sobre su hombro mirando a todos, Levi se tensó al reconocer esos brillantes ojos verdes. Era Eren.

**When there's blood in the wáter.**

En un movimiento se desprendió de la cazadora que tenía mostrando una marcada espalda, la dejó caer para patearla a un costado

**Look me in my eyes.**

Tomó la barra girando lentamente alrededor de esta, la acarició con un dedo de arriba abajo, con un fuerte agarre la tomó dando un giro Carrusel* con un perfecto uso de la técnica. 

**Tell me everything's not fine.**

Quedó de rodillas frente a la fría barra de metal moviendo sus caderas contra está. 

**Or the people ain't happy****  
****And the river has run dry.**

Se quedó sin habla, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Dónde quedó el chico de 18 años que conoció tiempo atrás?.

**You thought you could go free****  
****But the system is done for****  
****If you listen here closely****  
****There's a knock at your front door.**

Volvió a sujetar la barra levantándose arqueando la espalda y sacando el trasero, utilizando su fuerza trepo con facilidad se colocó en posición de Batman* girando lentamente para que todos lo apreciarán desde varios ángulos

Tomo impulso para poder abrazar la barra con las piernas y dejar caer su torso hacia atrás

**We'll never get free****  
****Lamb to the slaughter****  
****What you gon' do****  
****When there's blood in the wáter.**

Regreso tomando la barra con ambas manos, en movimiento rápido se dejó caer en un Split haciendo gala de su flexibilidad, giró las piernas poniéndose a gatas avanzando unos pasos con una sonrisa coqueta, se relamió los labios para después tomar impulso con los brazos para poder levantarse.

**The price of your greed****  
****Is your son and your daughter****  
****What you gon' do****  
****When there's blood in the water**

Se colocó imposición de carrera dio dos pasos rápidos para girar en un Monkey Flip*

**When there's blood in the…**

Todos soltaron gritos de emoción aplaudiendo y silbando. Levi tenía la boca abierta no dando crédito, ese hombre que ahora desconocía tenía una habilidad de baile sorprendente.

**When there's blood in the…**

Eren se sonrió divertido ondulando su cuerpo sugestivamente al ritmo de la música sintiendo como todos en el público lo devoraban con la mirada, pero la mirada que el mas ansiaba estaba justo enfrente de él, sorprendido pero embelesado, así es como lo quería.

**Beg me for mercy  
Admit you were toxic  
You poisoned me just for  
Another dollar in your pocket**

Seguía esa provocativa coreografía ondulando sus caderas, todo su cuerpo destilaba sensualidad, se giró de nuevo regresando a la barra, pego su fuerte espalda a esta y contoneo su cuerpo restregándose.

******Now I am the violence  
I am the sickness  
Won't accept your silence  
Beg me for forgiveness**

Se separó de esta para poder dar un giro elaborado, con fuerza se impulsó para realizar un giro espiral con una fuerte terminación en un Angel Invertido, dejando las manos en el piso libero sus pies para ponerse de pie con una vuelta, observo a todos con fiereza respirando profundo retomando energía para su próximo movimiento.

**We'll never get free  
Lamb to the slaughter  
What you gon' do  
When there's blood in the water  
The price of your greed  
Is your son and your daughter  
What you gon' do  
When there's blood in the water**

Sostuvo con fuerza la barra para tomar más impulso lográndose elevar en un giro Espiral con terminación en posición Matrix, todos estaban vueltos locos con ese movimiento, en verdad parecía que el chico volaba destilando esa sensualidad salvaje de un perfecto bailarin.

**When there's blood in the water**

Levi no pudo evitar abrir de más la boca, era impresionante la naturalidad con lo que hacía todo aquello, estuvo tentado a levantarse de su asiento en cada vuelta que el chico daba, pero se limitó a seguir mirando.

Eren termino agitado por el esfuerzo de ese último giro pero no dejo que vieran su cansancio, en cambio ese sudor que corría por su frente y su pecho solo lo hacía ver más deseable. Olvidándose de la barra avanzó unos pasos girando la cabeza hacia un lado del escenario como dando una orden a alguien.

**When there's blood in the**

De un costado del escenario alguien lanzó una botella pequeña con agua. Con unos reflejos increíbles Eren la tomo con una mano, llevando la botella al centro de su pecho.

**I am the people.  
**

Abriéndola lentamente con una sonrisa traviesa, con un movimiento de sus dedos lanzó la pequeña tapa lejos.

**I am the storm.  
**

Vertiendo su contenido lentamente sobre su cabellera, mientras con otra mano acariciaba su pecho deslizándola por sus marcados pectorales.

**I am the riot.**

Llegando a su abdomen para terminar apretando su entrepierna.

**I am the swarm.**

Se escuchó un leve jadeo haciendo que girara la cabeza con brusquedad, logrando que unas pequeñas gotas de agua mezcladas con su sudor salieran disparadas hacia las personas cercanas al escenario.

**When the last tree's fallen  
The animal can't hide  
Money won't solve it  
**

Los gritos y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar, Levi sintió como una de esas gotas caía en la comisura de sus labios y no pudo evitar recogerla con la lengua saboreando el sudor salado de Eren, no podía despegar la vista de ese perfecto hombre.

**What's your alibi?**

_Quiero darte muy duro __esta noche_, fue lo único que pensó sintiendo como su entrepierna comenzaba a apretarle contra sus jeans.

**What's your alibi?  
What's your alibi?**

Eren lanzó la botella, comenzó a avanzar sensualmente por es corta pasarela llegando hasta el final, justo donde tenía en frente al pelinegro, ondulo sus caderas de arriba abajo, sus músculos se marcaban en cada movimiento.

**What you gon' do when there's blood in the, blood in the water?.  
**

Se colocó con las piernas abiertas y en un tirón rápido retiró sus pantalones dejándolo en unos ajustados y pequeños short de cuero. El público enloqueció.

Levi soltó un ronco gemido al ver la escena de Eren semidesnudo, se alegró que la fuerte música evitará que alguien más lo escuchara, podía ver a Eren de rodillas mirándole fijamente, se acarició descaradamente el cuerpo sin romper contacto visual, necesitaba tocarlo, las manos le picaban, vio el vaso de whisky abandonado en su mesa, lo tomó y lo bebió de un solo golpe.

**When there's blood in the water.**

Eren se levantó sensualmente, dio unos pasos hacia atrás e hizo un dolphin dive* tan despacio deleitando a todos con sus músculos tensos, se incorporó de un salto y camino de vuelta al escenario sin antes girar sobre sus hombros para guiñarle un ojo al azabache.

Levi se mordió los labios mirando su redondo trasero contonearse de regreso, de ambos lados del escenario salieron dos hombres, eran atractivos y de un buen físico como el del castaño, se pegaron a los costados de Eren contoneándose acariciando su cuerpo, 

**When there's blood in the…**

Levi, se sintió molesto de que esos hombres lo acariciaran sin descaro frente a todos, estaba celoso, porque él llevaba mucho tiempo deseando poder hacer eso, sin embargo Eren no le quitaba la miraba de encima, sentía que lo llamaba con esas fieras y encendidas iris verdes.

Seguían moviéndose al ritmo de una coreografía perfectamente insinuante y tentadora, los dos hombres tomaron al castaño por los brazos, con su ayuda lo impulsaron para que se deslizara sobre sus rodillas hasta la mitad de la pista.

**When there's blood in the water.**

Cuando la música termino todo el escenario volvió a quedar en obscuridad, un jadeo que fácilmente lo podría confundir con un gemido resonó del escenario, estaba seguro que ese sonido le causo a más de uno un cosquilleo en su interior.

Todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos y ovaciones, no había duda el espectáculo fue de primera, las luces se volvieron a encender mostrando un escenario ahora ya vacío. Levi se quedó jadeante y lleno de dudas dentro de él, no sabía que pensar, no tenía idea de que le iba a decir, no sería capaz de verlo de la misma manera nuca más.

Y ahí estaba, sin saber qué hacer, si levantarse y marcharse, salir en búsqueda del castaño, pedir otro trago o simplemente esperar. Se quedó, en sus pensamientos solo elaboraba preguntas, pero ¿Que se suponía debía hacer?, peor aún, ¿Que se suponía debía de decirle?, si Eren lo invito fue por algo, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado perdió en su mente hasta que unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros sobresaltándolo un poco.

—Levi—. No tardo nada en reconocer esa voz.

Se giró con brusquedad levantándose de un salto, se quedó frente a frente, esos enormes ojos esmeralda brillaban con algo que no supo identificar, llevaba un atuendo más "normal", esos jeans ceñidos y una playera verde que se ajustaba en su pequeña cintura, trago saliva un tanto nervioso, no sabia que decir.

—Me alegra tanto que vinieras, no sabía si lo harías, no quería decirte nada de esto hasta que lo vieras por tus propios ojos, sé que si te hubiera dicho nunca vendrías—. El castaño parloteaba feliz y nervioso ante la expresión seria de su amigo.

Levi boqueó queriendo decirle algo, no logro articular nada, sólo observaba a ese chico queriendo callarlo con un beso, pero ese sillón se interponía.

—¿Quieres quedarte un rato?, podemos tomar algo y platicar o podemos volver a casa—. Le regalo una enorme sonrisa.

_Sácalo de aquí_, le grito su subconsciente.

—Volvamos a casa—. Lo dijo muy serio, hasta él se arrepintió de eso.

—Está bien, ¿Traes tu auto o pido un uber?—.

—No, está bien, traje el auto, vamos—. Le indicó con una mano que avanzara para salir del lugar.

En cuanto Eren le dio la espalda avanzando a la salida, bajo la vista descaradamente a su trasero que se contoneaba naturalmente, se mordió el labio imaginando lo sensual que sería maltratarlo con sus propias manos.

—Adiós guapo—. La voz de la chica que lo había recibido los hizo girarse.

—Nos vemos Ymir, vendré en la semana a despedirme de todos, salúdame a Historia—. Eren agitó la mano despidiéndose de la chica.

—Supongo que tienes cosas más "importantes" justo ahora, hasta luego suertudo—. Eso último se lo dijo al pelinegro que la veía con cara de pocos amigos. 

Se podía sentir un ambiente de incomodidad entre los dos mientras esperaban que Connie trajera el auto. 

—Entones bailas para las personas—. Soltó de la nada Levi sorprendiendo a Eren.

—Técnicamente si—.

—¿Con privados y esas cosas?—. Tenía esa duda carcomiéndolo, odiaba pensar que muchas personas pusieron sus manos sobre él.

—¿Qué?, no, no, nada de eso, yo no bailo "privados" por dinero, solo como lo que viste, no dejo que nadie extraño me toque—. Contestó con un tono firme. —Tampoco me acuesto con las personas por dinero—. Le aclaró con rapidez.

—Ok...—. Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Eren iba a intentar decirle algo pero el auto se colocó frente a ellos, Levi camino hacia el lado del conductor donde salió Connie con una sonrisa, le entregó las llaves y le dio una propina, antes de entrar al auto escuchó como los chicos se saludaban.

—Eren, te luciste hoy, me di una escapada para ver tu show sabiendo que era el último y debo decir que Uff, eres el mejor en esto—.Connie movía las manos nervioso.

—Gracias Connie, es bueno saber que aún soy bueno—.

—Bueno se queda corto, Eren eres increíble, logras cautivar a todos, hasta a mí—. Confesó sonriéndole.

Levi lo observó con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta, ¿Acaso este chico le estaba coqueteando?, frente a sus narices, no pudo evitar exagerar más su molestia cuando los vio abrazarse.

—Voy a extrañarte a ti también Connie, en la semana pasaré a ver a todos espero verte a ti—. Volvió a abrazarlo para separarse y ver al chico alejarse.

Levi se subió al auto sin decir nada, Eren lo imitó, gracias a lo anterior con Connie, el ambiente se sentía aún más pesado, celos reprimidos de Levi, la incomodidad y nerviosismo por parte del bailarín, arrancó el auto saliendo del lugar, Eren observaba las luces de los edificios pasar queriendo encontrar las palabras para romper el silencio.

Llegaron al edificio, aparco donde siempre, apago el auto y soltó un suspiro.

—Eren, ¿Por qué me invitaste hoy?, es que no logro entender que fue todo aquello—. Se miraron por un momento, Levi se notaba molesto, esto hizo que el chico se pusiera nervioso.

—¡No quiero que estés a disgusto conmigo, me gustas mucho, pero si dices que no, lo aceptaré igualmente! —. Lo dijo casi en grito encogiéndose en su asiento.

—Espera…¿Qué? —. Levi sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Levi, me gustas, me gustas mucho—. Escondió su cara entre sus manos no queriendo verlo.

—Eren—. Lo llamó su amigo.

—Quería decírtelo, de muchas formas, te daba indirectas pero parecía que tú no entendías, nuestras tarde juntos, tuve que invitarte aquí para... para armarme de valor haciendo lo que mejor se, bailar—. Seguía con su rostro oculto.

—Eren, Eren mírame—. Uso un tono autoritario con el castaño.

Eren separó la cara de entre sus manos levantando la vista con miedo, miedo a un rechazo, Levi lo miró con una media sonrisa que le robó el aliento al ojiverde, en su mirado no había rechazo ni desaprobación, todo lo contrario, era una mirada de alivio y felicidad, Levi se acercó un poco tomando su barbilla con una de sus manos atrayéndolo; Eren estaba anonadado, dejándose hacer por aquella fuerte mano que lo jalaba con firmeza y delicadeza, para terminar juntando sus labios, disfrutando de suaves roces, fue un beso tierno que terminó por calmar los nervios del castaño.

—Eren—. Dijo Levi contra sus labios. —Me gustas desde el primer año de universidad, yo fui el idiota por no atreverme a nada contigo—. Soltó con una risa irónica.

Eren se apartó empujándolo con sorpresa por los hombros, mirando esos claros ojos grises buscando que no se estuviera burlando de él, tratando de encontrar la verdad, Levi sonreía con ternura llevando esa mano que estaba en la barbilla hasta la mejilla del chico acariciándola.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—. Tomó la cara de Levi con ambas manos. —¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?—. Apretó un poco sus mejillas sacándole un quejido.

—Porque soy un tonto, no quería que te sintieras incómodo en nuestra relación como amigos si te confesaba lo que sentía y tú no me correspondías, preferiría tenerte cercano a mi aunque sea como una amistad—. Retiro las manos que lo sostenía de la cara para juntarlas y depositar un beso en ellas.

—Yo temía lo mismo, pero al verte tanto con ese estúpido rubio alto decidí intentar decirte lo que sentía—. Levi soltó una pequeña risa, volviendo a tomar la cara del chico para besarlo.

—Es hora que tome mis propias decisiones sin presión alguna, me gusta lo que veo, me encanta cuando me abrazas, no sé si esto irá a más pero por mi parte haré lo posible para que así sea y ese rubio estúpido solo es mi amigo—. Ambos se rieron.

Salieron del auto encaminados al ascensor, Levi tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzarse sobre él, lo hubiera hecho si el ascensor estuviera vacío, pero cuando esté se abrió dos inquilinos más del edificio venían, subieron sintiendo que tardaba una eternidad en llegar a su piso, desearon buenas noches saliendo con un poco de urgencia, cerrando la puerta del departamento comenzaron a comerse la boca.

Deseaba tanto hundir su lengua en su boca con tanta vehemencia, era algo surreal. Pero estaba ocurriendo. Lo tenía aprisionado, él también estaba excitado. Empezó presionando su entrepierna contra su vientre, estaba tan duro, se separaron jadeantes unidos por un hilo de saliva, Levi se relamió los labios observando a un Eren ruborizado mordiéndose el labio, se veía tan peligrosamente sexy, veía sus ojos, que le decían cuanto lo deseaba, y él solo quería sentir su piel contra la suya, besarla, morderla.

Bajó uno de sus brazos para alzar una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, abriéndolo para él, para luego poner sus brazos, hasta el momento inertes, por encima su mi cabeza, mientras los sujetaba con una mano. Acariciaba su espalda baja, acercándolo más a su cuerpo hirviente, acerco su boca a su cuello dejando besos y mordidas, sintiendo su respiración agitada, tan agitada como la suya.

Prácticamente lo tenía a su merced, empotrado contra la pared, se desató el cinturón que sujetaba su pantalón con la mano que le sujetaba las muñecas, liberándolas, por lo que Eren aprovecho para pasarlas alrededor de su cuello. Quería abrazarlo, y quería marcarlo una vez más con sus besos. Acaricio su nuca, y el rapado de pelo que tiene al final, atrayéndolo todavía más cerca mordió su boca, sus labios. Dios, quería comérselo, devorarlo.

Levi se liberó de su desesperado beso para bajar por su barbilla dejando ligeros besos a su paso, y concentrándose en el hueco del cuello chupando y mordiendo. Eren estaba desesperado por sentirlo, deslizo su mano hasta llegar a su ropa interior, acaricio su dura erección gimiendo de gusto. Lo quería dentro, pero antes, Levi quería jugar un poco, así que este aparto su mano, se despegó de su cuello para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que reconocer que estás precioso—. Lo miro de arriba abajo devorándolo una vez más con los ojos, Eren desvió la mirada sonrojándose el doble. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ocultas la cara? —. Levi lo tomo de la barbilla intentando hacer que volteara.

—No es nada—. Sonrió un tanto nervioso.

—¿Por qué estas entonces tan rojo?, ni cuando empezamos estaba así—. Se burló con ternura del chico.

—No creí fueras capaz de decirme esas cosas—. Confesó.

—Eren, no tienes idea de todas las cosas que muero por decirte y hacerte desde hace mucho tiempo—.Se miraron apasionadamente.

No quería compartirlo. Era sólo de él, tomando su cara entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos. Eren tenía las pupilas dilatadas, se quedó quieto, con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

—Tú eres mío desde hace mucho—. Dijo Levi con su voz ronca, Eren sin saber que contestar lo beso animándolo a continuar.

Levi retiro las prendas del castaño, rozando su piel, grabándose su figura con su tacto, lo volteo deleitándose con esa bronceada piel que tanto deseaba, beso su cuello descendiendo por la musculosa espalda dejando un rastro de saliva, mordió juguetonamente su espalda baja haciendo que Eren soltara un gemido, se arrodilló quedando frente a ese redondo y firme trasero, masajeo descaradamente mordiendo con cierta fuerza dejando su marca. Eren se giró sobre sus hombros para mirarlo, ya sabía lo que planeaba hacer, Levi le sonrió y sin perder el tiempo hundió su cara lamiendo con ganas la entrada del castaño, utilizaba su mano para masturbarlo mientras disfrutaba escucharlo gemir y retorcerse bajo su tacto, se apartó llevando sus dedos a su boca, antes de volver a su labor estampo su palma contra el firme trasero. Eren gruño de gusto ante el golpe, se tensó cuando sintió unos dedos abrirse paso en su interior, comenzó a moverse intentando obtener más fricción, lo que obtuvo fue otra palmada contra su ardiente piel como una orden a quedarse quieto.

—Levi, basta, te necesito—. Le suplicó.

Se levantó para girar al castaño, con uso de su fuerza lo levantó y este enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo llevó por el departamento hasta su habitación, lo tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama. Beso sus tobillos acariciando sus largas piernas mientras bajaba dejando besos sobre estas. Gimió separando las piernas dándole completo acceso, Levi enterró la cara entre sus muslos y esta vez envolvió su miembro con su boca. Su cuerpo se combaba atenazado por el placer, sus manos aprietan su cabeza animándolo a ir más profundo, a llevarlo más adentro de su garganta. Continua lamiendo el miembro de arriba abajo, chupó y mordisqueó sus testículos, su lengua golpeaba con violencia hasta que no pudo controlarse más corriéndose en sus labios, su columna se dobla, su miembro se estremece palpitando y Eren suelta gritos estrangulados al ritmo de los chupetones que Levi va dejando por su estómago, jugueteando con sus pezones, se deshizo de su ropa interior liberando su desatendida erección.

Aparto su cara solo para colocarse sobre el ojiverde. Dejó que su verga hambrienta descanse sobre la de él y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

Sus cuerpos se separan unos centímetros, tanteo su entrada con su miembro, desenlazando una de sus manos, la utiliza para ayudarse a introducirse, Eren se estremeces de nuevo y ciñe sus piernas contra sus caderas mientras empuja en su interior procurando no dejar ni una molécula de aire entre los dos.

En ese momento creyeron posible morir de placer. Sentir que se fundían, mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez, y bebía el sudor de su pecho.

Sin dejar de embestirlo beso su cuello, acaricio sus piernas y sintió como las uñas de Eren se clavaban en su espalda, cada minuto que pasaba Levi perdía la cordura, aceleró el ritmo hasta hacer que la cama se estremezca. Eren gemía pidiéndole más y más y más, notó la humedad que se esparcía por sus estómagos viendo la cara desencajada de placer del castaño .Hasta que no pudo contenerse y se derramó en su interior con un gemido bronco.

Se derrumbó a su lado, atrayéndolo a su pecho acariciando su espalda mientras su cuerpo aún se estremecía ligeramente, estuvieron un rato así sin decir nada, solo mimándose mutuamente.

—Ve a bañarte anda, yo cambiare las sabanas en lo mientras—. Lo animo dando un pequeño beso en su cabellera rebelde.

Eren asintió robándole un beso antes de irse al baño, Levi se levantó quitando la ropa de cama manchada dejándola a un lado de la pila de ropa que había decidido no ponerse, ya habría tiempo de arreglar todo ese desastre, tendió de nuevo la cama esperando su turno para bañarse, busco unos boxers y una playera limpia.

—Iré a mi habitación por algo de ropa para dormir, porque puedo dormir aquí ¿Verdad?—.

Levi se giró para ver al chico con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, se mordía un dedo esperando su respuesta.

—No, no puedes—. Eren se tensó al escucharlo poniendo una cara de desilusión. —Es broma, no hagas esa cara, anda ve por lo que necesites, aquí te espero—. Levi se acercó a él dándole una nalgada juguetona entrando al baño.

El agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo se sentía como la gloria, se tomó su tiempo aseándose, busco la ropa que había escogido, se dio un golpe al recordar que la dejo sobre la cama, salió del baño, observo la figura de su amigo que ya hacia durmiendo profundamente sobre su cama, seguramente el cansancio lo venció en su intento de esperarlo, se acercó desnudo hacia él, lo arropo mirándolo con ternura, acaricio su cabellera una vez más.

Estaba parado desnudó mirando hacia la nada a través de su gran ventanal de su habitación, todo ese día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, Eren era un bailarín desnudista, ambos estaban enamorados, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada hasta ahora, acababan de tener relaciones y sentía que no había hecho las cosas como corresponde, se rasco una nalga mirándolo de nuevo, se sonrió de saber que por fin estaban como él quería, se colocó la ropa interior y la playera, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se froto la cara suspirando, busco el celular que había dejado cargando sobre la mesita de noche antes de salir, lo miro abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, ya tendría todo el día para hacer algo, se acomodó para dormir, de inmediato como si lo necesitara Eren se abrazó a él acurrucándose, Levi lo recibió intentando dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Fue muy poco lo que pudo dormir, aún no se creía lo que había pasado horas atrás, estar durmiendo con el chico que tanto quería era tan solo un sueño para él. Se levantó temprano en la mañana mirando a Eren que seguía hundido en un sueño profundo, se alistó y guardo con mucho cuidado (intentando hacer el menor ruido posible) todo el desastre que tenía en la habitación. 

Salió dirigiéndose a la cocina, decidió calentar un poco de agua para preparar un té, se sentó en uno de los bancos altos recargando sus brazos sobre el desayunador observando fijamente la tetera. Se tensó al sentir unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura desde atrás y unos besos repartidos por su nuca. 

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?—. Eren se pegó más al cuerpo de Levi.

—No mucho, no te preocupes, ¿Dormiste bien?—. Se giró para poder verlo.

—De maravilla—. El castaño le regaló una de esas enormes sonrisas que robaban el aliento.

—Escucha Eren, ayer creo que nos fuimos muy rápido—. Eren se apartó un poco con ante el tono serio de voz.

—Tal vez fue rápido, pero no me arrepiento de nada—.

—No estoy diciendo que me arrepiento, me refiero a que no hice las cosas bien—. Eren iba a hablar pero Levi colocó un dedo en su boca para callarlo. —Eren me gustas, eso ya quedó claro, llevo enamorado de ti mucho tiempo y ahora sé que puedes corresponder ese sentimiento, Eren, quiero tengamos algo formalmente, ya sabes, como novios y esas cosas—. Sentía que estaba un poco ruborizado, era muy malo al decir sus sentimientos.

—No—. La respuesta fue rápida y fría, Levi abrió la boca de sorpresa poniendo una cara que no tenía precio. —Estoy bromeando, sólo bromeaba, fue en venganza de lo de anoche—. Eren no pudo contener más sus risas. —Si Levi, quiero que seamos novios—.

Levi quería maldecirlo por causarle un mini infarto, en cambio lo tomó de la parte trasera del cuello atrayéndolo para besarlo, el ruido de la tetera avisando que el agua estaba lista los hizo separarse, Levi camino hacia ella apagando la estufa sacando dos tazas preparando un poco de té, le entregó una al castaño.

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?, puedes pedirme lo que quieras—. Dio un sorbo a su taza sin dejar de mirarlo, Eren levantó una ceja ante tanta disposición.

—¿Por qué esa amabilidad?, digo, no tengo nada importante o interesante que hacer hoy—. Se encogió de hombro con una sonrisa.

—Eren es tu cumpleaños—. Levi dejó la taza y observó como el castaño escupía el pequeño sorbo que había dado.

—Imposible, mi cumpleaños es en una semana, estás confundido—.

—Es 30 de marzo tonto, ¿Cómo olvidas tú propio cumpleaños?—. Levi soltó una pequeña risa dándole una servilleta para limpiarse.

—Creo estaba tan concentrado en practicar mi última coreografía que lo olvidé—. Terminó por reír.

—Entonces, cuando sea mi cumpleaños, puedo pedirte que bailes para mí—. Dejó la taza y avanzó hacia Eren tomándolo de la cintura.

—Depende—. Le paso los brazos por el cuello mirándolo divertido.

—¿De qué?—.

—De que tan bien me la pase hoy—. Lo miró con picardía juntando más sus cuerpos.

—Entonces ve preparando una buena coreografía—.

Sin más Levi lo tomó por los muslo levantándolo, Eren dejó escapar una par de risas mientras era llevado de vuelta a la habitación, estaba feliz de por fin estar como quería con el hombre que robó su corazón.

…

**N/T): **Los giros voladores pueden **buscarlos así en Youtube**, esta chica que los realiza es muy buena y los hace en cámara lenta para que puedan apreciarlos:

Pole Dance - Flying Body Spiral adv. to Outside Angel Vol. 5.14Pole Dance Combinations - Flying Body Spiral to Matrix Adv. Combi 7.8

Los demás aparecen tal cual escriban el nombre: **Carrusel, ****Batman****, ****Monkey Flip, Dolphin dive.**

Espero les gustara!, Muchas gracias por apoyarme bastante!, a todos les mando mis mejores vibras.

**Que el universo este de su lado.**


End file.
